Angel on the Streets
by akie1412
Summary: Having your dad destroy your right eye as a kid really changes your view of life - it makes you lose faith in humanity. Lavi can attest to that, after all, he's been there. But can a chance meeting with an optimistic boy change his lifestyle? Will he make Lavi regain hope or force him to go spiraling further into darkness? Eventual Laven.


Chapter 1: The first meeting.

Akie: Hi guys, nice to see you. So I've finally gotten around to writing something (and posting it here as opposed to just lurking around)! I hope you all like it :)

Lavi: You're forgetting something~!

Akie: *blinks* I am? What?

Lavi: Well, actually two things. *whispers in her ear*

Akie: Right! So this idea actually came from animegirl1363, not me. Thanks! Aand, disclaimer time: -Man belongs to Hoshino-sensei, not me. TTATT

* * *

~Lavi~

Lavi had been a normal kid. Past tense. He had a normal family, normal life, everything. He'd been happy. But things had changed since then. Change. Such an interesting concept. Why did things have to change? No answer. Not like he'd expected any. There was no one around him and God didn't exist. At least not the one people believed in. If he had, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe this would've been just a dream, a nightmare. Yet he knew the truth, he knew that all this was real. So no, if God existed, he was a cruel being. Hateful. If he was real, he had to be. After all, he'd been the one to create humans, the one to make them into the lying, conniving, hypocritical beings they were. He hated them. All of them, including himself. He'd changed that day, so many years ago. No longer the naïve, innocent child he once was. And that was perfectly fine. Good, even. He shuddered, thinking back. He'd been such a stupid kid.

Groaning and complaining under his breath, Lavi forced himself to get up. It was time for school. No, now it was university. Yet another pointless activity, one that Bookman forced him into. Get an education, he said. It'll do you good. Yeah. Right. It was really just an annoyance. One he'd already suffered years through. And for what? Nothing. Useless. He pulled on a random set of clothes, not caring for appearances, walking downstairs to find breakfast waiting, along with a note. Figures, even on the first day of university, a very important day (or so he'd been told over and over again) in fact, Bookman was busy. Well, whatever. Not like he'd expected the old man to be there.

Lavi hurriedly finished the food and grabbed his backpack, empty except for a notebook and a single pen. Not that he actually took notes in class… Okay, so maybe he did. In one class. History, where we all learn about how stupid humans were in the past. Hooray! It was, if nothing else, amusing, knowing that the human race hadn't changed. People study history so they can learn from their mistakes, that's what they said. But he knew better than that. Still lost in thought, he walked out the door, locking it behind him. Apparently, he was too irresponsible to own a car. Excuses, excuses. His 'guardian' just didn't want to get him one. He had to walk. And walk he did.

Upon arriving at the university, he realized that he'd gone to all that trouble for nothing. Lavi was by no means an idiot, heck, he was a genius. He didn't need to attend the lectures to ace his tests, and now the classes were so large no one would recognize his absence. Huh, so maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he'd thought. Since he'd already arrived, he decided it wouldn't hurt to check the place out, to see if it was half decent. Then again, he had no intention of getting lost. It was a big campus. He decided to just stay where he was, he could get the tour later if he wanted to. Having come to that conclusion, he sat down on the nearest bench while lighting up a cigarette. He sighed in satisfaction. Yes, he'd been told, many, many times in fact, that smoking was bad and caused cancer. That didn't change the fact that he didn't care. Death wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. After all, he had nothing to live for.

~Allen~

Allen was not having a good day. He was lost. Very, very, lost. He had no idea how he'd gotten lost, but then again he didn't really care. He was used to it. That didn't mean he enjoyed it, only that it was such a common occurrence it was almost expected. His friends insisted that getting lost was a talent of his. That was ridiculous, wasn't it? He resisted the urge to curse. Instead, he forced himself to smile, to look as if he was enjoying himself. And he would've been. If he wasn't lost. And if he wasn't missing his first class because he was lost. He groaned. He'd even forced himself to come about an hour early to avoid such a situation. Even so, he was late.

At some point, he had given up on trying to find the way to his classes and accepted that he'd likely miss them all. Why was the university so BIG? And there was nobody around to ask for help, they were all busy trying to find where to go themselves. Expect, who was that over there? There was a guy just sitting on a bench, looking as he had all the time in the world. Perhaps he did. Perhaps he knew his way around. Which would mean…it would mean he could help. Brightening up, he walked over purposefully. As he got closer, he realized the mystery guy was smoking. Ugh. He had enough of that from his so-called 'master'. Still, he was in dire need of directions. He scrunched up his nose a bit and continued on.

"Hello, I'm looking for…" He looked down at the paper in his hand. "…Woodward? Would you happen to know where that is?"

~Lavi~

Lavi had been sitting there, not having much else to do (at least according to himself), and generally uninterested in whatever was going on around him. He'd finished his first smoke and was in the middle of a second when a shadow fell over him. He ignored it. The guy standing there spoke. Well, there went that plan. He looked up, finding some weird looking kid. Not that he had much room to judge, he had an eye patch for god's sake. But this guy redefined the term. He had white hair, a fact that'd made Lavi think it was an old man for a second. Albino? But then he saw the kid's stormy gray eyes. There went that theory. And there was…a tattoo? Bright red, on the left side of his face. Strangely enough, the combination worked. The guy looked good. He realized he was staring.

"What is it, kid?" The guy looked surprised and a bit indignant. Not that he had any right to be, short as he was. There was no way he was eighteen, let alone older. Lavi scoffed.

"I have a name, you know."

He rolled his eyes. Yes, the guy probably (definitely) had a name, but he hadn't given it. "Maybe so, would you care to share it?" The other narrowed his eyes the slightest bit, but it didn't escape his attention.

"Allen. Allen Walker."

"Nice to know kid. Now answer my question. What do you want?"

"Geez, no need to be rude. I was wondering if you could tell me where-" Lavi cut him off.

"No. Go ask someone else."

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"Kid, I've got no idea where anything is. I'm a first year. First day and all? Yeah. Screw off."

"O-oh. Well, you could've said that earlier." He scowled.

"You only just asked me, dumbass." He ignored the "Not true!" He got in response. If he didn't hear it, the guy didn't say it. That was that.

* * *

Akie: Sorry if that's an awkward place to stop, but that's it for now. Thanks for reading :) Care to drop a review (please do)?


End file.
